


Заманчивое предложение

by reidvest



Series: Ромалены [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, лена сдалась под натиском армянина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: — У меня бутылка водки и свободный вечер, —  детский голос делает реплику почти комичной. Рома кивает и снова улыбается.
Relationships: Рома Агриян (Армянин)/Лена Величко
Series: Ромалены [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861141
Kudos: 3





	Заманчивое предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Для вафельки с опозданием на день святого Валечки Назарова 💕
> 
> (пс лена метаморфиня поэтому её немножечко колбасит)

Лена невыносима.

Серьёзно эта девочка когда-нибудь станет причиной его помешательства. Она появляется на пороге его комнаты как призрак молодой невесты, в длинющей рубашке, но уже успевшей сменить форменные брюки на домашние джинсы. У Лены сегодня волосы почти белые с уклоном в седину, жидкие и небрежно собранные в косу, она едва достаёт ему до плеча и хмурится. Лена нервничает, и это заметно. Рома знает, как её это бесит, но не может сдержать улыбки на уголок:

— Тяжёлая была неделя? — Лена отводит взгляд, кивает подбородком на коридор, мол, пройдёмся.

Рома пройдётся с ней хоть на край света, и эта мысль уже даже перестала его пугать.

Они идут вдоль коридоров яриловской общаги, Ленина походка ровная и гордая как и всегда, когда она хочет строить из себя мадам-самоконтроль. Рома читает её по каждому мелкому жесту как открытую книгу, замечает каждую тень на лице, и Лена знает это, и обычно бесится. Но не сейчас. Что-то идёт неуловимо иначе по сравнению с их привычными "это-не-свиданиями", и он боится спугнуть момент.

Они не-встречаются уже почти четыре месяца (три месяца и двадцать один день если быть точными). Лена выела его до костей за это время и выжгла нервную систему до набора базовых рефлексов. Лена - щёлок и вода, биологическое оружие для беспечных армянских мальчиков, впервые познавших влюблённость. Лена ответила ему "нет" на предложение встречаться уже двести тридцать семь раз, и он не сомневается, сегодня ответит снова. Лена облокачивается на одну из бесконечных колонн у лестницы, у неё осыпалась тушь и вычернила круги под глазами ещё сильнее.

— У меня бутылка водки и свободный вечер, — детский голос делает реплику почти комичной. Рома кивает и снова улыбается:

— Отлично, — у меня влюблённость и предложение, от которого ты снова откажешься, хочет сказать Рома, но только притягивает её к себе за талию, целует в уголок губы.

Лена позволяет, Лена чуть прогибается и отвечает, закидывает локти к нему на шею, настойчиво притягивает к себе.

— Идём, — она отрывается так же быстро: румянец на щеках, пара розовых прядей в причёске, макушкой уже достаёт ему до подбородка.

Рома обожает, как Лена перестаёт прятаться рядом с ним, как они могут часами спорить о чём-то, забыв, зачем вообще собирались встретиться, как она рассеянно перебирает подушечками пальцев по его предплечью, когда задумывается, как… Как будто они пара. Как будто Лена не упрямится признать это.

Они идут вдоль общаг к учебному сектору, Роме хочется взять её за руку, притянуть к себе, но Лена так очевидно (для него очевидно) нервничает, что страшно даже не так выдохнуть, чтобы не спровоцировать её. Лена дёрганная, хрустит пальцами, оборачивается повиснуть на его плечах, чтобы тут же себя одёрнуть, и это заставляет сердце барахлить от нежности. Они доходят до пустого класса к конце коридора: их не запирают в этом крыле. Они с Леной уже карту уединённых мест колдовстворца могут составить со своей замечательной передружбой. Лена вздыхает, запирая дверь:

— Если честно, я так заебалась, — она даже встряхивает рукой, как если бы кольцо нагрелось и жгло палец.

— Мб просто пойдём к тебе и ляжем поспать? — Её доверие льстит, даёт надежду и одновременно с тем тревожит: сложно отследить момент, когда они почти стали друзьями, но друзья с привилегиями - явно не тот уровень, на который Рома рассчитывает.

— Нет, я тебя не за этим позвала, — Лена чуть улыбается, чмокает его в губы.

Она распускает волосы, несколько раз обходит кабинет туда и обратно, выбирает, наконец, относительно свободный стол и устраивается на нём с ногами. Лена не обманывает: в её крохотном мажорском рюкзаке действительно оказывается недопитая бутылка водки и шоколадка - Рома смеётся, подходя к ней вплотную.

— На самом деле, всё в чём я сейчас нуждаюсь, это поцеловать тебя и выпить, — она тянет его за запястья на себя, заставляя их столкнуться, и Рома чувствует себя уже немного пьяным. Он обнимает её за талию и подтягивает за лицо к себе, шепчет в губы:

— Тебе лучше бы начать, пока я снова не испортил тебе настроение, — и Лена хихикает, выпрямляя спину, тянется его у лицу, целует почти нежно, посасывает нижнюю губу. Рома плавится, стекая руками ниже, цепляя пальцами шлёвки джинс под рубашкой, проводит большими по голой горячей коже.

Лена чуть рвано выдыхает, отстраняя его за плечи. Рому всегда подогревает то, как легко её завести парой поцелуев и касаний: крышу рвёт от её темнеющего взгляда, от пальцев, дразняще проходящихся по загривку, чтобы зарыться в короткие волосы на затылке. Лену хочется так, что даже слегка подташнивает, но это последний козырь в его рукаве, который не стоит так быстро разменивать.

— Как видишь, я тебя уже поцеловала, а пока мы исполняем вторую часть плана, постарайся не портить моё и без того нестабильное настроение.

И они пьют водку из горла (её не так уж много), передают бутылку друг другу, болтают ни о чём. Лена снимает свои огромные анимешные туфли, воюя с ремешками, скрещивает ноги по-турецки. Она нехотя рассказывает о том, как прошла неделя, грызёт шоколадку, и Рома наблюдает, оперевшись на руки и закинув одно колено на стол: она красивая и умная, таких девчонок по пальцам пересчитать, а досталась, почему-то, ему. Точнее ещё не досталась, и Рома не хочет думать думать об этом в контексте «если» - он предпочитает уверенное «когда».

— Ты любишь меня? — Псевдонаивно и абсолютно неожиданно спрашивает Лена, делая новый глоток водки и морщась, заставая его врасплох этим вопросом. Она так и сидит лицом к пустому классу, едва задевая его колено своим

— Конечно, — Рома отвечает с ходу, не успевая даже задуматься или съязвить, а потом добавляет, принимая бутылку из её руки. — Почему ты спросила?

— Пытаюсь понять, почему тебе так важно назвать это отношениями. — Лена хмурится, отбрасывает уже привычно-лиловые волосы за плечо, и вдруг улыбается, но её флирт трещит по швам смётки. Аккуратная стопа в трогательном белом носочке с рюшечками ритмично постукивает по столу, выдавая нервозность. — Неужели ты думаешь, что это надолго?

Рома прищуривается, поднимается со стола, вставая напротив неё, не давая отвести взгляд. Лена удивительна почти настолько же, насколько наивна, если думает, что он когда-нибудь сможет её отпустить. Или это он наивен, когда верит её улыбкам? Верит тому, как она замирает иногда, когда думает, что он не видит, разглядывая? Верит её упрямому изгибу бровей, когда он в очередной раз произносит «будь моей девушкой»?

— Я думаю, ты тоже в меня влюблена, — Рома идет ва-банк, ловит её взгляд, вставая чуть ближе и успокаивающе кладя ладони на коленки. — И поэтому, учитывая наше взаимное влечение, не важно, как долго нам будет заебись вместе.

Блеф чистой воды: конечно, ему важно, он планирует жениться на Величко, дать ей свою фамилию, чтобы всё равно называть девичьей, положить к её ногам весь мир, отправиться на небо за звёздочкой… Они говорили об этом уже десятки раз: Лена бесится и упрямится, приводит аргументы. Рома, конечно, не хочет её расстраивать, но ни один из них не кажется ему достаточно весомым. Лена смеётся:

— Самоуверенно, но ты прав.

Рома замирает, пугаясь того, что понял её неправильно, и видимо перестаёт контролировать лицо, потому что Лена хихикает ещё громче. Отставляет почти порожнюю бутылку на край стола, тянется к нему руками и ногами, и он приближается, словно загипнотизированный, улыбается несмело, кладёт руки на талию.

— Так что, учитывая наше взаимное влечение, — иронично начинает Лена, и Рома захлопывает уже было открытый для привычного вопроса рот, наклоняется, чтобы зарыться лицом в её волосы, но Лена удерживает его за плечи, сохраняя зрительный контакт, серьёзнеет. — Будешь моим парнем, армянин?

И Агриян глупо замирает, даже не дышит. Смыкает и размыкает несколько раз губы, но не может ничего из себя выдавить, кроме по-ненормальному счастливой улыбки. Лена, окаменевшая и бледная, по-чуть-чуть расслабляется, зеркалит его улыбку. Пальцы её ледяные, касаются шеи, настойчиво тянут к себе.

— Что скажешь, заманчивое предложение? — Шепчет она в губы, обдавая запахом спирта и шоколада, и Рома смеётся. И всё ещё не может поверить.

— Только если ты станешь моей девушкой, — Лена беззвучно хохочет, откидывая голову назад, повисает на его шее. Чужие коленки бьют его по бёдрам. Эта фраза почти стала мемом: Рома сказал её столько раз за последние полгода, что, кажется, даже иногда произносит её во сне.

— Не переводи на меня стрелки!

Рома хочет спросить, почему именно сейчас. Хочет ущипнуть себя за запястье, ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое, поиграть в крутого парня, но может только улыбаться как дурачок и звучать по-детски взволнованным.

— Да, да, я буду твоим парнем! — Он обнимает Лену так крепко, что даже приподнимает над столом, чувствует, как трясётся от смеха её тёплая грудная клетка. Их вмазывает друг в друга так, что дышать нечем становится, и Рома так влюблён и счастлив, что все вымотанные нервы окупаются.

Лена абсолютно невыносима, и так прекрасна сейчас со здоровым румянцем и блестящими глазами. Так прекрасна, когда называет его своим парнем.

— Доволен? Ничего же не изменилось, — Лена ерошит его волосы и улыбается смущённо, и Рома в корне не согласен, но молча тянется за поцелуем. Несколько раз звучно чмокает её в губы, заставляя хихикать, пока она сама не удерживает его за шею, настойчиво размыкая губы языком, проходится им по кромке зубов, проникает внутрь.

В комнате полутемно: в фальш окне догорел фальш закат. Ленины губы мягкие, уверенные, тело гибкое, она обнимает его коленями за талию, притягивает ближе и ближе, чуть не падает со стола, но Рома удерживает её за бёдра, ощутимо проводит по ляжкам сквозь плотную джинсу, смещается выше, поглаживая над тазовыми косточками, запускает руки под рубашку. Лена горячая как печка в буквальном смысле, что уж говорить о переносном, и, когда ему перестаёт хватать воздуха, он открывает глаза и улыбается в поцелуй: Лена так трогательно жмурится.

— Блять, если ты щас опять сольёшься, я… — Договорить она не успевает: Рома достаточно надышался и достаточно насливался, у него яйца горят с самого начала года, только Глеб ехидно интересуется, как там их дружеские пососательства в ответ на его угрюмое лицо.

Он вылизывает её рот так старательно, что чуть ли слюна не стекает по подбородку, чувствует маленькие ладошки под футболкой и неосознанно напрягает пресс. Лена мычит что-то, больно втыкается пяткой ему под ягодицей, пытаясь притянуть ещё ближе, прогибается в пояснице. Рома никак не может справиться с её ебучими пуговичками: что нельзя было надеть футболку? Он раздражённо отстраняется, чтобы просто стянуть её огромную рубашку через голову, и Лена неловко застревает в ней локтями, психует, пытаясь выпутать бесконечные волосы: у Ромы все вещи в этих волосах, никаких кошек не надо.

— Блядская тряпка, — ворчит она, выбрасывая побеждённую рубашку на парту из-за его плеча, тут же возвращая ладошки на его шею, хитро щурится. 

Рома обожает её бра: все как на подбор потрясающе красивые, так прекрасно на ней сидящие, что рот наполняется слюной от одного взгляда. А сколько эти бра выпили у него крови за семестр лучше даже не думать. Сегодня чёрное кружево и тонкая полоска атласа под грудью - Рома как загипнотизированный проводит по ней большими пальцами, чуть щекочет остальными живот, заворожённо наблюдает, как кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Ебануться… — И это вся реакция, которую он может выдать, хотя видит Лену в белье далеко не впервые.

У Лены твердеют соски под его прикосновениями, и он чуть сжимает их через кружево, заставляя выдохнуть и дёрнуться. Она дёргает его футболку, но, понимая, что не оторвёт от себя Ромины руки, просто задирает её почти до груди, широко гладит ладонями, снова тянется целоваться, и прикосновения голых животов прошибают Рому до копчика. Стоит так, что в глазах темнеет, а Лена продолжает вжимать его в свои бёдра, и это так хорошо. И абсолютно невыносимо.

Их руки сталкиваются у Роминого ремня, и единодушие в стремлении добраться до его члена первым заставляет его улыбнуться, а потом прерывисто выдохнуть, дёрнувшись, когда Ленины пальцы забираются под бельё, щекотят низ живота. Он стонет в её шею, стоит Лениной ладошке сомкнуться под головкой, чувствует её горячий выдох на щеке, и это так жарко, и невыносимо хочется быть ближе, даже если ближе уже некуда.

Лену срывает так очевидно: шея идёт пятнами и губы блестят от слюны, уже непонятно чьей. Она дёргает его за футболку, больно выворачивает ухо пока снимает, и это наоборот заводит ещё сильнее, хотя Роме и так кажется, что он может кончить от одного неосторожного движения. Он гладит её шею ладонями, спускается к груди, потирает соски через бра, присасывается к шее над ярёмной впадинкой - судя по тому, как подаются вперёд её бедра, больно проезжаясь по члену жёсткой джинсой, Лене нравится. Рома шипит, кусает её ключицу.

— Бляяяя… — Лена почти откидывается на столешницу, тяжело дышит, пытается расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах. Рома пару раз целует её в шею, зализывает укус, потом поднимается к губам. Он отталкивает её руки, на каких-то инстинктах расправляясь с ширинкой, и чуть приподнимает Величко за талию, стягивая со стола, присаживается, чтобы выпутать её ноги из штанин, тянется поцеловать косточку на ноге, но Лена смеётся и пинает его в плечо, видимо, смущаясь.

— Придурок, — и её голос звучит хрипло и взволнованно, грудная клетка поднимается в такт тяжёлому дыханию.

— Ты просто… — Рома задыхается, притягивая её за талию ближе, целует живот, поднимаясь выше, оставляя лёгкоеьпокраснение засоса на левой груди. — Ты такая ахуенная...

Лена только смеётся (Рома согласен: так себе комплимент), забирается пальцами под бельё, сжимает ягодицы, и на мурашки пробивает так, что Рома вздрагивает всем телом, опираясь руками о стол, почти падая на неё.

Они пара дорвавшихся подростков: слюняво целуются и трутся друг о друга, хихикают между поцелуями. Рома кипит, плавится под её прикосновениями, не может выбрать, где потрогать. Лена выносит все его мысли - белый лист, чистое желание и жар. Пальцы забираются в чашечки бра, поглаживает соски, заставляя вздрогнуть и сбиться с поцелуя; он скользит ладонями по спине, собирая с поясницы её испарину, оттягивает пояс трусов, оглаживает ягодицы. Лена дышит через раз, сбивается на стоны, беспорядочно ерошит его волосы - хочется урчать от того, как её пальцы массируют затылок, а ещё невыносимо хочется Лену.

— Блять я… — её голос звучит хрипло и сорванно, руки беспорядочно шарят по плечам, и Рома смелеет от этого: тянет вниз её бельё, цепляя пальцами подвздошные (привет вафля (: ), щекотит лобок, тянется ниже, проскальзывая между большими губами...

Лена горячая и мокрая, вздрагивает, утыкаясь в его плечо лбом, тяжело дышит, притягивая к себе за шею. Рома целует её в красную щёку, замирая, потом в мочку.

— Мне прекратить? — Шепчет он, пугаясь, что понял неправильно. Так страшно слажать, что пробивает на холодный пот.

— Нет! — Лена обхватывает его лодыжку ногой - пятка больно ударяет по икре, подаётся навстречу его неловко согнутым пальцам, всё ещё находящихся в её трусах, и стонет, чуть не протыкая ногтями плечи, — нет…

Рома пытается понять, как ей будет приятно: проходится пальцами по вульве, собирая смазку, поглаживает малые губы. Он поднимается чуть выше, потирая клитор, и Лена вдруг шипит отстраняясь: слишком чувствительно. Её пальцы присоединяются и направляют его: чуть левее, чуть выше, чуть легче нажать, и горячая дрожь стекает вдоль позвоночника от того, каким личным и близким всё это ощущается, как Лена часто дышит ему в щёку, ловит губы между выдохами.

Он следует за её пальцами, старается запомнить каждую мелочь, целует в шею сначала мягко, почти невесомо, но быстро забывается, прикусывая зубами покрасневшую кожу, заставляя Лену откинуть голову назад, подставляясь. Сейчас объебаться страшно как никогда, и собственное возбуждение отходит на второй план. А потом Ленины пальцы выпутываются из трусов, снова добираясь до его члена, немного неловко из-за недоснятых брюк, кулак проезжается по всей длине, и от этого в глазах темнеет, он сбивается с ритма.

— Твою… — Рома едва может дышать, опираясь левой рукой о стол, чувствуя, как с каждым Лениным движением его уносит всё дальше, по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, и ещё чуть-чуть и…

— Блять, Ром, джинсы… — частит Лена, когда он отстраняется с каким-то странным горловым звуком, опасаясь кончить слишком рано.

— Джинсы? — Потихоньку возвращая себе рассудок переспрашивает он.

— Да-да, подай мне джинсы, — она тянется куда-то вниз, но Рома слишком плотно прижимает её к столу. — Правый задний карман.

И Рома смеётся, наклоняется, утыкаясь носом ей в коленку, пока пытается добраться до кармана. Его всегда умиляла эта её оптимистичность: носить на их не-свидания презервативы.

— Ты… — он крутит в руках упаковку, — может потом, когда комната свободна будет?

Лена смеётся как-то загнанно, убирает налипшие на лицо волосы, тянется к нему.

— Нихуя, в этот раз ты не сольёшься.

— Ты так уверена, — конечно, он, блять не сольётся.

— Сука не смей, — Рома смеётся ей в губы, когда она повисает на нём, заставляя согнуться, набрасывается на его рот, отключая все остальные каналы восприятия. Лодыжки смыкаются на пояснице, снова вжимая их друг в друга.

Они путаются в остатках одежды, стягивают с Ромы джинсы до колен, в четыре руки натягивая презерватив. Ленины трусы остаются висеть на левой стопе, и она пытается стряхнуть их, не отрываясь от поцелуя, больно прикусывая Агрияну язык.

— Ммф, — он смеётся, подтягивая её за талию ближе, неизбежно скатывается руками на бёдра, дразня подушечками пальцев чувствительную кожу. — Иди сюда.

И Лена идёт: подаётся вперёд, почти соскальзывая с ебучего стола, тянется к его члену, вынуждая Рому дёрнуться и податься навстречу. Он аккуратно разводит малые губы, не удерживаясь и поглаживая вход во влагалище, проникая по фалангу. Ленины губы находят ключицу, нервно смыкаясь на ней, горячий выдох посылает по шее мурашки, и возбуждение копится в нём огненным клубком, вот-вот грозясь развернуться.

— Да хуле же ты тормозишь…

И Рома тормозить прекращает.

Лена подаётся навстречу, впуская внутрь головку, и он подхватывает её под бёдра, наклоняясь и почти кладя её на стол. Пальцы щкребут затылок, оттягивают волосы, и он останавливается, давая обоим передышку. Мышцы сокращаются вокруг головки, заставляя прерывисто выдохнуть, найти Ленины губы.

— Нормально? — Он облизывается: слюна выкипает в горле от возбуждения, но Ленин взгляд, когда она кивает, напряжённый, но уверенный, успокаивает.

— Да, да, — Рома чуть двигается на пробу, и она, наконец, расслабляется, подаётся вперёд, вжимая в себя лодыжками, гладит большими пальцами по щекам, снова притягивая его лицо.

И Рому размазывает, перемалывает, ссыпая остатки самообладания мурашками по шее. Он берёт уверенный темп, надеясь только вывезти его, притягивает Лену за коленки ещё ближе, перехватывает за талию. Нерассчитывает сил, оставляя на плече почти синяк, но она не шипит, как ожидается, а стонет, откидывая голову ещё сильнее, вцепляясь в спину ногтями как в дурацких американских фильмах. Это не может продлиться долго: на копчике выступает испарина, ноги путаются в недоснятых джинсах, и Лена такая отзывчивая и горячая, так ловит каждое его движение, что перед глазами разноцветные искры (привет, левир) пляшут. 

Ленино дыхание оседает на щеке, он едва протискивает руку между их телами, чтобы найти её клитор, судорожно вспоминает, как лучше коснуться, чтобы ей было приятно, пытается скоординировать движения, и со стороны это наверное выглядит неприглядно, но Ленино дыхание тяжелеет, поясница под второй ладонью выгибается сильнее.

— Не смей менять темп, — в перерывах между выдохами почти шипит она, спускаясь ладошками на его грудь, ловит коротким поцелуем губы, и Рома чувствует ответственность.

И Рома чувствует всё сразу: жар расползается по телу, концентрируется в паху и да, вот что такое, пожалуй, думать членом. Он старается сохранить ритм и вообще не думать о том, как двигаются его пальцы, чтобы не сделать хуже, а потом Лену пробивает первой судорогой: мышцы сокращаются, влажные губы мажут по шее, крышу рвёт так, что всё, на что Роме хватает самообладания - не ускориться, не сбиться, пока Лена не расслабится в его объятиях. И тогда он позволяет себе сорваться в несколько быстрых толчков, кончая.

Лена сцеловывает его гортанный стон, крепко держит лицо ладонями, продолжая нежно прихватывать его губы, пока дыхание не выровняется. Он неловко отстраняется избавиться от презерватива, не отрываясь от её губ, снова получает пяткой по бедру и они смеются, стукаясь зубами.

— Пиздец, — Лена всё ещё прижимается к нему, тёплая и расслабленная, — я соскальзываю!

Она чуть сдвигается, чтобы лучше устроиться столе, Рома хохочет, убирает волосы с её лица, гладит пальцами щёки, убирая крошку осыпавшейся туши, и он так невозможно и невыносимо влюблён, и…

— Как себя чувствует моя девушка? — Лена смеётся, отстраняя его голову ладошкой за лоб - становится прохладно, а потом снова притягивает к себе, обвивая руками и ногами.

— Твоя девушка чувствует себя заебись.

— Именно в такой формулировке? — Максимально серьёзно уточняет он.

— Именно в этой, — она снова лезет целоваться, коротко проводит по верхней губе языком, — и давай-ка одеваться, а то рил жопа замёрзла.

И Рома снова смеётся как наивный счастливчик, выигравший суперприз в лотерею, и наклоняется искать трусы для своей девушки.


End file.
